Stubborn opinions
by black widow mistress
Summary: Samantha Carter looked out the window at the scene happening in her front yard and sighed. Jack stood there with his fists balling at his sides and Janet was there with her hands on her hips. Both were screaming.


I pinched a nerve in my hip so I've spent the day pretty much doing as little as I can and Holy Hannah anon this was probably the hardest prompt to write! I think I went off track a little *shrugs* I thank you for the prompts again though: D

so yeah I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't. Hell I don't even own the idea because that was all my lovely anons prompt! Who gave me : _Samantha Carter looked out the window at the scene happening in her front yard and sighed. Jack stood there with his fists balling at his sides and Janet was there with her hands on her hips. Both were screaming. How had this happened? _

I love reviews they make me happy and smiley! So enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I am not going back to base Frasier" Jack said in a stern loud voice.<p>

The small doctor looked at him "Colonel, you need to go back to infirmary so we can keep you under observation" she said in just as loud a voice willing him to understand.

"I don't see why I can't stay here, Carter can keep me under observation" he said matter of factly.

Sam laughed silently from her spot at the window with his last comment.

"COLONEL O'NEILL! I WILL HAVE THE GENERAL MAKE IT AN ORDER IF YOU DON'T COME BACK TO BASE!" Janet screamed in desperation.

Jack looked at her his eyes wide, his hands balling into fists at the anger he felt, the first hint that the virus wasn't entirely gone from his system.

"Not happening Frasier, not happening at all, I'm fine here with Carter" he said smirking.

Sam looked between the two of them before deciding she should probably go mediate the situation so that she didn't get complaints from her neighbours. Pulling on a sweater Sam made her way out into the crisp fall air and walked up to them both staring between them both.

"Jack" she said and he turned to look at her.

"Carter" he said his eyes catching the emotions that flicked through hers as she took in his behaviour.

"I think Janet's right" she said causing Jack to look at her shocked.

"No, Caaaaaarter! This was supposed to be us, you and me for the whole of the downtime!" he whined.

Sam looked at him before moving closer.

"If and only if you go with Janet and stay in the infirmary and make sure that everything is out of your system, I will make it up to you in any way you like" she whispered her lips touching his ear gently while her hand touched his chest.

Jack looked at her "You play dirty Carter" he said before sighing "Guess we're off to base then Frasier" he said looking at the doctor whom had a small smirk on her face.

"Oh that we are, you too Sam" she said causing the blonde to look at her.

"What?" Sam asked a glare fixated on her face.

"Well it's obvious that the two of you are how shall I say, comfortable with each other so there is the possibility that you could also have some of the virus in your system, we'd hate for a relapse in the Colonel, wouldn't we now" she said trying hard to stifle laughter at the looks she was getting off of her two friends.

Sam looked from the brunette to Jack and then back. "I guess we're room buddies" she said smiling and leaning a little bit closer to Jack.

Sam smiled as she felt his breath on her neck below her ear "Room buddies? I much prefer bed buddies, you should know that Sam" he said grinning.

"Oh believe me, I prefer that too, I much prefer that, bed buddies it is" she said smiling at Janet as the words left her lips.

Janet looked at the two in disbelief; they were acting like a couple of teenager's intent on punishing their parents and she just so happened to be the parent.

"Go get your stuff, I'll drive" she said resting her hands on her hips again.

The couple just shrugged at each other before walking into the house leaving the small woman waiting out the front.

"You really are going to share my bed? I mean I get to choose anything at all for you to make up for the fact that I'm in there, it could be interesting" he said his arm snaking around her and pulling her to him for a kiss.

"Mmmm" she murmured as she looked into his eyes. "Keep that up and I might make it very worth your while" she said before pulling him towards her room to get their stuff.

* * *

><p>Okay now... review! :D :D :D<p> 


End file.
